mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tattoo Mob
The Tattoo Mob was formed in late 2004 went a Minions splinter group was joined by two Vexos males. The adult females were of Whisker origins, and two Vexos males had been in the Kalabari Mob. Itchy and Shadow assumed dominance over the group. Itchy was lost in early 2008 and Shadow was driven out of the group by Minion rovers. Dominant Pair When the group first formed Shadow assumed male dominance. Since all the females were the same age, the dominant female was unclear. Finally Itchy became the dominant female beside Shadow and remained the dominant female till Janaury 2008 when Itchy died after inuries from a predator attack. Her daughter Tortellini became the dominant female after. Shadow left the group when Minion rovers made their way into the mob with Thorn taking dominance. Current Members The Tatto have 22 members August 2008. Tortellini (VTTF004) Dominant Female Thorn (VMIM001) Dominant Male Nemises (VMIM020) Scyn (VMIM025) Polygon (VMIM028) Tigella (VTTF006) Panera (VTTF008) Pasta (VTTF010) Spaghetti (VTTF011) Lasagna (VTTF013) Mack (VTTM015) Cheese (VTTF016) VTTM018 VTTF020 VTTM021 VTTM022 VTTF023 VTTM024 VTTF025 VTTM026 VTTF027 VTTM028 All Known Members A list of all meerkats born or joined the Tattoo Mob. Itchy (VWF039) Scratchy (VWF040) Daisy (VWF043) Kiki (VMIF004) Kale (VMIM005) Kacy (VMIF006) Eve (VMIF011) Adam (VMIM012) Shadow (VVXM006) Lync (VVXM010) Pandoro (VTTM001) Calzone (VTTM002) VTTF003 Tortellini (VTTF004) Tortano (VTTM005) Tigella (VTTF006) Risotto (VTTM007) Panera (VTTF008) Ziti (VTTM009) Pasta (VTTF010) Spaghetti (VTTF011) Ravioli (VTTM012) Lasagna (VTTF013) VTTF014 Mack (VTTM015) Cheese (VTTF016) VTTF017 VTTM018 VTTF019 VTTF020 VTTM021 VTTM022 VTTF023 VTTM024 Rivals The Tattoo's main riavls were the Minions and Kalabari Mob, till they moved away. Today their territory borders the Nirvana and Umbra Mob. History November 2004: Daisy, Scratchy, Itchy, Kiki, Kacy, Kale and Adam met up with Shadow and Lync. Five encounters with Minions. Shadow became the dominant male. December 2004: Itchy became the dominant female. Three encounter with Minions. January 2005: Lync went roving. Two encounters with Minions. Febraury 2005: '''Itchy was pregnant. Scratchy and Daisy were evicted. Taurus appeared. '''March 2005: Itchy gave birth to Calzone, Pandoro and VTTF003. Daisy was pregnant. April 2005: Daisy aborted. VTTF003 was predated. One encounter with Minions. May 2005: Lync and Kale went roving. One encounter with Kalabari. June 2005: Itchy aborted. Lync went roving. Two encounters with Minions. July 2005: '''One encouter with Minoins. '''August 2005: Itchy was pregnant. Scratchy, Daisy, Kiki and Kacy were evicted. Two encounters with Minions. September 2005: Itchy gave birth to Tortellini, Tortano and Tigella. October 2005: One encounter with Minions and Nirvana. November 2005: '''Lync, Kale and Adam went roving. '''December 2005: '''Itchy was pregnant. Daisy and Scratchy were evicted. Two encounters with Nirvana. '''Janaury 2006: Itchy gave birth to Risotto, Panera and Ziti. Febaury 2006: '''One encounter with Minions. '''March 2006: Scratchy was pregnant. Three encounters with Nirvana and one with Minions. April 2006: 'Scratchy gave birth but lost her litter. Lync, Kale and Adam went roving. '''May 2006: ' Daisy was pregnant. Two encounters with Minions. '''June 2006: '''Daisy lost her litter and was evicted. '''July 2006: '''Lync went roving. '''August 2006: Itchy was pregnant. Daisy, Scratchy, Kiki and Kacy were eivtced and left the group to form the Romans. September 2006: ''' Itchy gave birth to Pasta, Spaghetti, Ravioli and Lasagna. '''October 2006: '''Three encounters with Minions. '''November 2006: Lync, Kale, Adam, Pandoro and Clazone went roving. December 2006: '''Itchy aborted. '''Janaury 2007: '''Two encounters with Nirvana. '''February 2007: '''Itchy was pregnant. Tortellini, Tigella and Panera were evicted. '''March 2007: Itchy gave birth to VTTF014, Mack, Cheesy and VTTF017. One encounter with Nirvana and Minions. April 2007: .Lync, Kale, Adam, Pandoro, Clazone and Tortano went roving. May 2007: '''VTTF014 and VTTF017 were predated. Lync, Kale, Adam, Pandoro, Clazone, Tortano and Ziti went roving. '''June 2007: Itchy was pregnant. Two encounters with Minions. July 2007: Itchy aborted. August 2007: '''Spaghetti was pregnant. Lync, Kale and Adam left the group and were Last Seen. '''September 2007: '''Spaghetti gave birth to VTTM018, VTTF019, VTTF020 and VTTM021. '''October 2007: '''VTTF019 was predated. Pandoro, Calzone and Tortano went roving. '''November 2007: Torellini aborted. Lync, Kale, Adam, Pandoro, Clazone, Tortano and Ziti went roving. December 2007: '''Itchy was pregnant. Tortellini, Tigella, Panera, Pasta, Spaghetti and Lasagna were evicted. '''Janaury 2008: '''Itchy gave birth to VTTM022, VTTF023 and VTTM024. Itchy died. Tortellini became the new dominant female. '''February 2008: '''Tortellini and Tigella were pregnant. Pasta aborted. '''March 2008: '''Tortellini gave birth to VTTF025, VTTM026, VTTF027 and VTTM028. '''April 2008: '''Spaghetti was pregnant. VTTM026 was predated. '''May 2008: Spaghetti gave birth to VTTP029 and VTTP030. '''June 2008: '''Shadow, Pandoro, Clazone, Tortano, Risotto, Ziti and Ravioli went roving. Thorn, Nemises, Scyn, and Polygon joined the group. Thorn became the dominant male. '''July 2008: '''Shadow, Pandoro, Clazone, Tortano, Risotto, Ziti and Ravioli left the group. '''August 2008: '''Tortellini was pregnant. Tigella, Panera, Pasta, Spaghetti, Lasagna and Cheese were evicted. September 2008: October 2008: November 2008: December 2008: Category:Meerkat Mobs